1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved closure for a stall area of a shower, bath, spa, or the like, and more particularly, to an improved closure for use in a space at the upper portion of the stall area to provide a humidity and heat barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a bathtub, shower, spa, or the like, is provided in a stall area which is covered by a ceiling, bounded on three sides by walls, and open on a fourth side to allow a user to enter or exit the tub, shower, spa, etc. Barrier devices for inhibiting the escape of moisture and heat from the stall area of a bathtub or a shower have taken a variety of forms. For example, a moisture and heat barrier is provided by a common shower curtain supported by a curtain rod along the length of the open side of the stall area. Some shower or bath facilities employ a sliding or hinged door structure as an alternative to a shower curtain. Such door structures also provide a moisture or heat barrier.
However, many facilities include a stall area which has a height greater than the height of the shower curtain or door structure used therewith. Shower curtains are typically arranged to hang from a curtain rod mounted across the open side of a stall area and spaced (for example, 1 to 2 feet) from the ceiling over the stall area. Likewise, door structures, as discussed above, are typically supported by a door frame or a rail mounted at a location which is spaced (for example, 1 to 2 feet) from the ceiling over the stall area. As a result, warm air and steam tend to rise within the stall area and escape through an open space or gap formed between the top of the curtain or door structure and the ceiling. This escape of warm air and steam effects a loss of heat from, and thus a cooling of, the stall area. Additionally, the moisture which escapes from the open space or gap in the stall areas tends to collect on nearby walls, ceilings, cabinets and other structures. Such moisture commonly causes water rot and other types of water damage to structures in or near the stall area.
Attempts at closing the open space or gap typically formed in the upper portion of stall areas has resulted in such structures as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,760 to Bowen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,187 to Schuler.
Bowen describes a stall area or bathing facility 10 which includes sliding doors 12 supported by a rail 22. The rail is mounted between opposing walls 18, and is spaced from the ceiling 20 extending over the bathing facility 10. A curved or dome-shaped sheet member 30 extends over the bathing facility 10, between the ceiling 20 and the rail 22. The sheet material 30 is specifically shaped to be supported on one side by the door rail 22 and on an opposing side by an L-shaped bracket 38 which is fixed to a wall 16 by screws 40. The sheet 30 is somewhat bendable, but must be relatively rigid in order to maintain its curved or dome-shaped configuration. Because of its relative rigidity, the sheet material 30 is bulky and cumbersome to install, store, and package. Additionally, due to its relative rigidity, the sheet material 30 must be sawed rather than folded or bent in order to adjust (by shortening) its length to accommodate a shorter stall area. Furthermore, sheet material 30 can not be adjustably lengthened, e.g., by unfolding or stretching, in order to accommodate a longer stall area.
Schuler describes a shower curtain which includes a pair of main panels 11 supported in a hanging relationship by a curtain rod 50. The curtain rod 50 is mounted in a shower stall area between two opposing walls 42, 42, and is spaced from the ceiling 43 extending over the stall area. A netting panel 15 is supported by curtain rod 50 and extends from the upper portion of panels 11 toward the ceiling 43. However, as shown in FIG. 5, a gap or spacing remains between the ceiling and the panel 15. Additionally, the panel 15 does not prevent, and may even promote, the accumulation of moisture on the ceiling and wall surfaces at the upper portion of or above a stall area.